A New Life
by Ciel-Chan1
Summary: Zara is an amnesiac, she died and came to the afterlife, being recruited by Otonashi and Yuri. rated M for language and other scenes. a little bit of OcXNaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, im back with another story, i think i kinda gave up one two of them, ill need to update the black butler one soon but... please enjoy, sorry for any OOC-ness...meh**

"_Ouch….what is that loud noise? Why does my head hurt? Where am I?..._" those are the normal questions that run through a person's head when the just died…trust me, I know…that's why I'm here, in this world, where ever this "world" is. This is my story…

Yuri looked through the scope of the sniper in her hands, aiming at a certain… someone with silver hair and yellow eyes." Fire…" she muttered, pulling the trigger, the bullet shooting into Angel's shoulder." Dammit…" she looked over her shoulder to me, unconscious." Wake up, newbie…" she sighed, looking back at angel, the bullet slowly pulling from the wound, falling to the ground with a "tink." I gasped, opening my eye." Fuck!" I yelled, curling up in a ball. Silly me, I still didn't know I was dead when I woke up…heh." Calm it, will you? You are fine." Yuri looked back at me, offering a hand to stand. I took it, standing." W-who are you? Where am I?" I glanced at the big gun in her hand." I-is that a sniper?!" I pulled my hand back, stumbling backwards." Okay…my name is Yuri, call me Yurippe, kay? You are in the Afterlife, spirit realm, whatever you wanna call it, and yes, this is a sniper." She ran her hand through her hair." Damn I hate recruiting, it sucks…" she muttered to herself, loud enough for me to hear." What do you mean? What are you recruiting for?" I asked, confused." I am the leader of the "Afterlife Battlefront" that's what I'm recruiting for." She pointed to the girl with silver hair." See that? That is our enemy, target, and fear, her name is Angel." She said, tired of explaining." W-what do you mean "afterlife?" I'm not dead, am I?" I asked, looking down at my hands." Oh, we all are, dead, this place if for the youth that are dead, and died in an unfair way." She explained." so….can I die again?" I asked, still confused." I guess I can shoot you if you want to find out." She joked, chuckling." No, we can't die, unless we are obliterated." She said, pulling the sniper up." I need you to find someone for me, and not get killed." She said, shooting another bullet at Angel, shooting her leg." Uh…who?" I asked." Look for a boy with dark green hair, he wears a black uniform with a hat, can't miss him, he usually is clung to a boy with red hair, okay?" she said, looking through the scope again." go, now." She order, shooting." A-alright…" I nodded, running away.

After a few moments of running around the large campus, I heard a boy yelling…something." Oh common Otonashi!" he squealed." No, Naoi, get off me!" the red-head yelled." I am God!" the first boy yelled, glomping the red-head." Naoi, are you sure you're not gay?" a third boy said, chuckling." I should be asking you that question, Hinata!" the red-head struggled to push Naoi off of him. I poked my head around the corner." Um…hello…" I said quietly. The boy with green hair, I presumed was Naoi, looked up at Me." hm? Who are you?" he asked, getting off the red-head." maybe another stranded NPC…" Otonashi stood back up, looking at me." NPC? I don't think I'm and NPC….am I?" I looked at myself." Right?" I looked up at the three." She isn't in uniform…" Hinata said, looking me over." yeah, that Yurippe chick with the sniper told me to find that jackass." I pointed to Naoi." Jackass? I. AM. GOD!" Naoi said, loudly." Yeah yeah, we got that the first time…" Hinata sighed, smacking him in the head." so what's your name, girl?" the blue-haired boy asked me." uh…err… Z-Zara…Landers…?" I blinked, trying to remember." Amnesiac again huh?" Naoi sighed." Just like me…" Otonashi shrugged." At least she remembered something, like her full name, unlike you, Otonashi." Naoi smirked." Shut up, will you?" Otonashi smacked him in the head." anyway, are you good with guns?" he asked me, Naoi handing me a pistol. I smirked." Give me a target." I said, cocking the pistol back." That tree." Hinata pointed to a tree, a far enough ways away. I grinned and aimed, shooting a bird instead if the tree itself."…oops?" I giggled, the bird falling dead on the ground." Huh, nice shot!" Naoi laughed." Okay, now for the uniform." Otonashi said, looking towards the entrance of the school."…uniform?" I looked down at my ripped clothes." We have a different uniform, the girls is the one Yuri was wearing, then the boys, like ours." He said, walking back to the school. The rest of us followed." One thing, do I have to wear the girls one?" I asked him." Not if you don't want to, I mean, you will be mistaken for a guy with a high-pitched voice." Otonashi shrugged." Your hair is as long as mine." Hinata played with the back of my hair." I don't care about that; I'll wear the guys uniform." I shrugged.

After a while, we got to the principal's office." Here we are." Otonashi said, opening the door. All of us walked in. Otonashi walked to a store closet." Okay, what are your sizes?" he asked me, rummaging through the closet. I shrugged." I dunno..." Naoi pulled the tag out from the back of my shirt, reading off the size. After he finished, I turned and slapped him, hard." PERV!" I yelled." Ouch! What was that for?!" Naoi rubbed his very red cheek." You don't just stick your hand down some girl's shirt! Even if you're doing something important! Ask first!" I turned away." okay, here, these will fit you." Otonashi returned with a pile of clothes, handing them to Me." here, you can change in here, we will be outside."  
He said, pulling the other two boys out. I smirked and got dressed into the new clothes." There…" I looked around the room and headed out, looking up at Otonashi and smiled." Good?" I asked him. He nodded." Very good, now go back to Yuri; she may need to talk to you." He told me. I nodded and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is another chapter, thanks for reading, im sick, so...no new posts for a while...**

Eventually, I was able to find the pink-haired sniper, inside a cafeteria with other people I didn't know around her." Hey! Look it's the newbie!" Yuri waved at me to come to the table they were sitting at. I walked over slowly, shy of new people." Um… hi…" I muttered softly." Yurippe! We got another male recruit?!" I male with blue hair, a halberd in his hand yelled at the pink-haired girl." Watch who you're calling a boy, kid." I growled lowly."…why are you in a guy's uniform, newbie?" Yuri asked me, completely ignoring the ignorant male in the background, yelling at Me." well… I like it better than wearing a skirt…" I shrugged, shoving my hands." Well…anyways, I'll introduce you to everyone." She smiled and looked at the boy with blue hair, still giving me a death glare." That is Noda, he is a complete idiot. Then there is Ooyama, Matsushita, the creepy girl is Shiina, TK, Fujimaki, Yui, Takamatsu, Yusa is hidden somewhere, Takeyama is roaming… I think that's it, besides the three you already met and the Girl's Dead Monsters members…but they don't show to often…" she smiled, all the members doing something when their name was called, mostly smiles and waves. I nodded." Oh…hi, I'm Zara Landers… call me Zara… I guess…" I said, quietly." I have a question!" Noda yelled, looking at me." Are you a guy or not?!"he yelled."…what the hell do you think, moron!" I yelled back." If you haven't noticed, I have tits, my name is a girl's name, and I have a high pitched voice!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest." That doesn't mean anything! Ooyama has a high pitched voice!" he yelled back." And your voice is annoying!" I looked at Yuri." Can I kill him?" I asked."…you know we cant die… but go right ahead." Yuri shrugged and took a bite of her food."…oh yeah… so I have to deal with him when he waked up again…" I muttered and shrugged." Whatever, I'll do it anyways!" I smirked."… no fighting in school…" a emotionless, girly voice said behind me." its is against school rules." She said. I turned and looked at the girl. She had silver hair and golden eyes, a little scary looking too." W-who are you?" I asked." I am the student council president…" she answered." Student council…?" I muttered, looking at Yuri." Angel, can you go somewhere else? We are eating." Yuri said, taking another bite." _So this is angel… she looks so harmless…"_ I stared down at her. Angel left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello... back with another chapter, enjoy this chapter...wont be with a new one for a bit... i know its small but... get over it XD**

"We have run out of lunch tickets… we need to do another 'Operation Tornado.'" Yuri said, resting her feet on the principal's desk, crossing her arms. "Yui, you can do it right?" she asked the little Lolita looking girl with pink hair. Yui nodded and smiled." Yeah! I have a new song to sing too!" she grinned. Yuri nodded." Good, stations are the same for everybody… Landers, you are with Otonashi, Naoi, and Hinata, 'kay?" she looked at Me." please, call me by my first name…" I muttered. She sat up." Alright, it starts tonight." She stood." Dismissed." She said and walked towards Me." so, how does this operation work…?" I asked, looking up at her." It works like this: the Girls Dead Monster band plays in the cafeteria were people buy their lunch tickets, when their excitement reaches the peak, we have giant fans in the back, pointing towards the open window, if we turn them on, the lunch tickets fly out of the window and we catch them. Its an easy way to not go hungry without using money we don't have." She shrugged." But angel interferes, we have to use fire arm so she doesn't obliterate us all." She said. I nodded and stood." So where am I in this?" I asked." You and the other three are a team that keeps angel out, so I hope you like guns!" she smirked." I've never shot anyone!" I blinked." So? It's not like we are gunna die anytime soon…" she smirked." Okay…so what time?" I looked down." Eight tonight." She said, walking towards the door.


End file.
